Not Your Garden Variety Stalker
by rngrswndrwmn
Summary: Steph and Ranger are on a stake out. What will happen when Steph gets bored?


Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money. All recognizable characters belong to JE.

Response to Renas Bored challenge on PP. The prompt is:

It's mid-morning in Trenton, and Ranger and Steph are on a stake-out. Nothing seems to be happening, so they need to find a way to pass the time. It can be from any POV - Ranger, Steph, someone spying on them, a MM listening on a wire - your imagination is the limit, and in any setting. The only rule is, they can't get so distracted that they miss their skip!

Not Your Garden Variety Stalker

Stephanie took a deep breath and let out a big sigh.

Babe.

Im bored. Weve been sitting here for two hours. The guy was supposed to be off his shift thirty minutes ago. This is a waste of time. We arent even sure hes in there.

Babe.

I know you probably thought my patience was getting better. I havent gotten bored on a stakeout in a while, and you probably know for sure the guy is in there or you wouldnt be sitting out here. Maybe you shouldnt have gotten me up at four in the morning to go running. We had an early morning stakeout planned; you should have just let the workout go for today.

Babe.

Ok, so you did take me to breakfast. I suppose if I could have been satisfied with a protein bar you might not have woken me up at four, but this sucks. Im tired, and Im bored. I wish Id brought my book. Maybe we could call one of the guys or Lula and get them to bring us donuts. Then Lula would stay, and she could keep me company.

Babe.

At least talk to me. Stephanie paused waiting for Ranger to respond. sigh Well, maybe next time youll remember, and you wont get me up at four in the morning to go running when we have an early morning stakeout.

Babe, when we decided to work together again we made some agreements. You working out five days a week was one of them.

I think I liked the last deal we made better. Stephanie muttered under her breath.

Really? I wouldnt have thought that from your demands on our agreement. You made me agree to keep it strictly professional.

Yeah, that was a mistake. Stephanie mumbled even softer.

~*~~*~

I watched them as they sat in the car on another stakeout. My eyes moving around the scene as I sat anxiously waiting for something to happen. I was beginning to be ashamed of myself, feeling that I was becoming slightly voyeuristic.

Id been watching them for years hoping to catch a glimpse of their lives. I loved that tickle in my belly when I found another opportunity to learn something new about them, the rush of excitement when an aspect of their relationship was revealed.

I watched Stephanie Plum and Ranger Manoso and knew them only from a far. They became a part of my life shortly after Stephanie had begun working for her cousin. Very soon they had become like family to me, but thats when most people would say I had developed a problem.

I felt so close to Stephanie and found that we had so much in common that I thought she could have been my next door neighbor or close friend. We were around the same age. We each harbored a secret desire to be in the middle of the action. We each aspired to be Wonder Woman with her perfect hair and gold bracelets blocking the evil rays that life shot at her.

I admired Stephanie for taking her life in her own hands and shaping her own destiny. I knew she probably didnt see it that way, but I thought she was immensely brave. I wish that I could live my life more like she lives hers.

She wasnt ever aware of me watching. Even Ranger didnt seem to be aware of me, which I was rather surprised about. I kept my distance for quite a while. I followed what was going on in her life, both of their lives, through things I read and the internet.

I watched her when she was with Joe Morrelli, the Trenton police detective. I respected him. I had always been taught to respect police officers. My father was a police officer, a very good one, and he instilled in me a love of honor and belief of true heroes. He taught me to respect those who dedicated their lives to serving and protecting the public.

So my heart wanted to love Joe Morrelli. After all he was gorgeous and had a body made for sin, but all I had to do was think about Rangers creamy mocha latte skin, sultry Latin features, and kick boxer build and I was swooning. Me, an adult, a respected, gainfully employed woman was swooning.

I am a wife and mother, and I tried very hard to balance my interest in Stephanie and Rangers lives with my own life. I worked very hard to be a good mom and wife, but I felt as though I was quickly becoming obsessed with them.

As Ive said, I watched them from a distance for a very long time, but recently I have started delving in to their lives more trying to get closer to them. Ive begun to get to know the people that are close to them. Ive sought out more places that I can learn about them and watch them more closely. I have even met people who, like me, are interested in their lives and finding out what they are doing and what will happen to them.

They sat in the car waiting and watching, never spotting me watching them. Stephanie chatted on trying in vain to get Ranger to engage in conversation with her. Another way we were a like, curious and hungry for information about the people around us. Some would call it being nosey, but I choose to believe that we are simply interested in finding out about their lives and interests. To figuring out what makes them tick.

I watched and listened to them hoping that this would be the time that something would happen between them. I wanted to see them together. I thought Ranger understood Stephanie.

He understood that she yearned for freedom and adventure. While at the same time she had a desire to connect with and touch other peoples lives. She wasnt a social worker or a doctor, but in some bizarre way she connected with people and tried to make their lives better.

I also thought Stephanie really understood Ranger even though he didnt divulge much about himself to her. He was a mystery. Ive romanticized him so much I could be completely wrong about him. He could really be the shallow, base male that he presented himself to be.

I suppose he could be terrible and mean spirited, trying to use his influence over her to manipulate her into giving him what he wants, but would any man really stick around that long in the wings if he didnt really love the woman.

No, I dont think Im wrong about him. As an observer looking in from the outside I felt like I was right. His actions were surely evidence that he loves her.

~*~~*~

Still sitting in wait for their skip Stephanie and Ranger had lapsed into a lengthy silence. Stephanie, having given up on getting Ranger to have a conversation with her, had begun making a grocery list, Christmas gift list, and a decorating scheme for her dream bedroom in her mind.

Stephanie was enjoying her fantasy of a luxurious aqua blue and chocolate brown bedroom when she felt a whisper of a feeling at the back of her mind. She tried to think if she had forgotten to do something.

She wouldnt have forgotten to turn off the stove or the iron. She only used the stove to store her unused pots and pans, and her clothes would have to look like a crumpled paper bag for her to consider them in need of a quick run of the iron.

Even then she would probably just hang them up in the bathroom while she took a hot shower to let the steam to do the work. So what was it that her instincts were telling her?

She turned her eyes to Ranger. His gaze was intently focused on the building and parking lot in front of them.

Ranger, do you ever feel like someones watching you?

Without moving his eyes from the building he answered her, Youve just noticed? I thought your instincts were better than that. This has been going on for years. I first noticed it soon after we met.

Well, I always thought I felt something odd, but I guess with all of the situations that Ive been in the past few years I just assumed I was picking up on a garden variety stalker. This feels different some how more benign but also more intrusive.

~*~~*~

I guess I was wrong. Ranger was aware of me watching them and now it seems Stephanie is also. I wonder, should I try to make contact with them, or should I remain a lurker? Ive tried my hand at helping to shape their future, drawing on my desire for them to have a relationship. Maybe I should find out their opinion, and I could let them become a part of the process.

~*~~*~

Ranger turned to Stephanie and gave her a small reassuring smile, I wouldnt worry about it. I dont think were in any danger.

_1,518 words_


End file.
